The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Klemet.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with good cutting production, red flower color, strong plant growth, and medium growth habit.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of an unidentified proprietary Pelargonium peltatum selection as the male, or pollen parent, with the Pelargonium peltatum cultivar Gaugin, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Klemet was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.